Hope For A Dying Universe
by Oribella
Summary: On Yoda's way to the Degobah system,the Force draws Yoda to a strange planet where he finds a young girl full of the force.The Master takes it upon himself to care for her. Could this girl be the key to saving the galaxy?Or it's destruction?REVIEW!
1. Proluge

PROLOGUE

An immence pain tugged at Yoda's heart as he thought of what Anakin Skywalker had done to the Jedi council. All of Yoda's fellow Jedi, except Obi-Wan Kenobie, were gone and Yoda and Obi-Wan were the last. He was shocked Anakin could have done such an evil act and made so many suffer and millions loose their lives. But then again he always sensed that Anakin's future was clouded and would be full of pain and suffering. He felt completely guilty about the whole situation. _Let Obi-Wan train Anakin I should have not. Cause of this I am_. he thought as the tips of his ears drooped with his emotion. But no matter how he felt about the situation, there was nothing he could do about it.

All he could do was hide away to escape from Darth Vader's wrath and hope that one day he could train a new Jedi who would rise up and fight for justice.

Yoda gazed out the window of the Republic ship and watched as they passed by the stars and planets on their way to the Degobah System.

Then Yoda's eye noticed something ahead. It was the planet Disenado. Suddenly something came over him. Yoda saw himself standing on a white pedistool over a enormas crowd of Helives, the weird elf like humans that lived on the planet, surrounding him. Every single one of them had their arms stretched out toward him, crying out to him in their strange tongue. Their language was hard to understand but Yoda could make out what they were saying, "TRAIN HER TO DESTROY THE EVIL!"

The crowd passed down a small light and handed it to Yoda. It glowed so brightly he had to shield his eyes. The light started to take a form but before it could finish the vision vanished.

Yoda stroked his chin thoughtfully, _"Hmmm." _

"Senator Bail." he called to the driver,"course change, go to Disenado I must."

"Yes Master!" he replied.

The driver did as Yoda said and in no time they landed on Disenado.

Yoda walked out cautiously, he knew many things about Disenado, he could even speak their language but he had never actually been to the planet. A thick fog covered everything, it was hard to see what was in front of him but as he walked past the fog it turned into a light mist and he could see the misery Darth Vader's men had left behind.

The houses in front of his old eyes were aflame and if they weren't on fire they were just caving in. Hundreds of corpses of the Helives were scattered everywhere, he couldn't determine all of their deaths but that didn't really matter.

He was all ready being pulled down by his shame and despair. He couldn't save anyone or anything, and this sight made him feel worse.

Yoda closed his eyes,"Why did you bring me here." he thought out loud.

When his eyes opened he noticed someone in the shadows walking up to a small Helive child that was no older than a month old. It was wandering around aimlessly around the shadowed parts of the streets. It seemed to be trying to run (which Helives children usually can do at an early age) but every time it got a few feet it fell.

When the child fell Yoda heard the click of a gun. He quickly dropped his cane and held his hand up throwing the man against a wall. When the man stood again Yoda saw him raise his gun pointing it at the toddler. With no second thoughts about it, Yoda tackled him.

Then man struggled hard, but Yoda was using the Force to pin him down.

"LET ME UP!" the man said struggling and cursing, not realizing the person pinning him down didn't even reach his knees, "WHO ARE YOU?"

The old Jedi reached for his lightsaber so the the man could see his face.

"Y-your Master Yoda!"

Yoda held the lightsaber closer to the man's head so he could see his face. To Yoda's surprise it wasn't a clone or a droid that was attacking the Helive child, it was another Helive!

"Attacking this child you were. Why?" he asked.

"So you're as strong as they say you are." the man grinned, trying to avoid the question.

Yoda used the Force to bang his head on the ground once.

"Working for Sidious, are you?" he asked.

"No."

"Revenge on the child's parents?"

"No."

"Then why?"

He said nothing and looked away.

"Answer!" the old one demanded, "Who are you?"

He looked at the Jedi angrily, "I am Maie Nova. I am her father."

Yoda was shocked for a second at the words came from the Helives mouth but the situation wasn't all that shocking. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard in his long eight hundred plus years.

Suddenly **_CRASH!_** Yoda turned to see the child had tripped and fallen into a bucket.

While he was distracted, the Helive took his chance to escape. With a good kick Yoda went flying, but as usual he flipped and landed gracefully on the ground.

The Helive ran as fast as he could to get away, but he tripped over a corpse and landed on a still lit lightsaber, one that belonged to a Jedi from the planet, and his body parts went everywhere.

Yoda put his own lightsaber away and used the Force to make his cane float to him.

His ears drooped and he shook his head sadly.

The head of the man tumbled in front of Yoda.

He noticed something. A large red shiney gem was on a rope.

He picked it up.

The jewel glowed mysteriously.

_Odd._ He thought.

He put it in a pocket in his robe.

_Tumble, tumble tumble._

Yoda turned.

The Helive child was running franticly away from him falling over everything in its way.

Yoda made coaxing motions with his hand, "Come, come. Fear not. Come to help you I ha-"

Suddenly he hear something, something crumbling. The next second a roof right above the child was coming down .

Yoda dropped his cane again, and used both hands to keep it from falling. When he had it under control he floated it away from the child and set down.

The child peeked over a dead body.

"All right it is." he said coaxing again, "Come, come."

The child hesitantly walked, crawled, and ran stumbling to get to him.

When it was in the light of the moon he found it was a girl.

The poor thing.

Her poor little white dress was all torn up and there was dirt in her short dark blue hair.

"Here." he said extending his hand.

The child reached out and grabbed his hand.

A surge pulsed through him the instant he touched her, a familar one. Could it be? Yes it was! The Force was with this girl.

The old Jedi Master looked around once more feeling no life except for her's and his own.

He shook his head sadly then they walked hand in hand back into the ship. Master Yoda stared out the window again as they lifted from the planet and a few seconds later they were in space planet exploded.

Yoda quickly turned the child's head so she wouldn't see her planet blow up right in front of her.

"Are you sure there were no survivors?" Bail asked concerned.

"Hmmm.." Yoda thought, "Felt no life there. Sure of this, I am."

"What do you suggest we should do with the girl?"

Master Yoda glanced at the little baby as her purple eyes curiously looked around.

"After I drop you off I could take her to Tatoonie, I'm sure Luke's family wouldn't mind."

Yoda thought about it.

It was positive they would give her a nice home, but she really didn't look anything like them. Sure she looked like any month old human baby but her blue hair and pointy ears, that were similar to Yoda's, would give her away. What would they tell her when she was older? That she was Luke's sister? No, no, that would not do. Besides, having two infants with such a strong Force could be dangerous. Who knows what kind of creature from the dark side would prance along and feel the strong vibes from the house.

"No, take her with me I will."

Bail looked back at him eyebrows raised as high as they could go, "Are you serious, Master? But you've never had a baby!"

Yoda was surprised at his answer himself. But it wasn't him talking the Force talked through him. But even so, he was offended that Bail thought he couldn't handle a tiny little baby! He was good with children! If he can handle a lightsaber, falling rocks, and armies of clones he was sure he could handle a little baby. Besides, she was different than human babies. She could already walk a little at an early age.

"Take care of her I will!" he insisted.

Bail wasn't about to argue with the oldest Jedi he knew, "All right."

An hour or so later they entered the Degobah system and landed.

"Are you sure about this?" Bail asked following him out of the ship.

"Sure, I am." he replied, "In ten years, come back for her, take her to Obi-Wan you will."

Bail bowed politely, "Yes, Master. May the Force be with you." then he got back into his ship and took off.

Yoda started to take in his new surroundings.

"Build shelter, I must." he said.

Yoda started to walk but found himself weighed down. When he looked the Helive was clamped to his ankles.

"_Hmmm_, name you I should."

The Master closed his eyes feeling into the Force for a name. It spoke to him.

"Starlette, what I shall call you that is. Starlette."

The old Jedi reached down and unfastened her tiny little fingers.

She held one of his fingers tightly.

Another surge of the Force pulsed through him like lightning. The Force was strong with her.

Everything was quiet and peaceful in Yoda's new swamp home. It was like being in a small green heaven away from the war and treachory in the world. But he wasn't there to be in peace.

He was there exiling himself for failing the Republic. But peace wouldn't matter long. This was his new home. Who knows what kind of creature lived on this strange planet.

But peace, monsters and anything else that this planet had to offer wouldn't matter when he found his new duty wasn't all it was cracked up to.

In his new swamp environment made house, in which he was rather pleased on how it turned out, he was struggling to find what the baby wanted.

_Maybe hungry she is._

The first thing that came to Yoda's mind was milk!

_Yes! Milk I shall give her!_

Then it dawned on him. There isn't any milk in a swamp!

Starlette continued to cry as Yoda looked around franticly at the food he had gathered from outside. Most of the food Yoda liked was disgusting to a human and most aliens too.

Green slime, animal fat, tails and organs seemed to be his favorites but he really liked gumbo the best, which unfortunally for him, he didn't have.

Yoda took out one of the animals he had caught and began to grind it up. Then he put in a clay bowl and started to feed it to her.

Then baby started to eat it but once she got a taste of it she spat it out.

He tried it again.

She spat it.

Again.

Spat it on his face.

Yoda brought a hand up wiping the mush from his face. He moaned frustrated.

Since that didn't seem to be working he grinded something else, some kind of fruit.

He fed it to her.

She liked it.

The Master sighed in relief.

_Finally_

After he finished feeding her she yawned.

_Tired she is..._

Yoda took the infant to small bed he had made from swamp palms and laid her down.

_There._

He began to walk away.

She cried.

"What is wrong?"

She cried.

Yoda walked over to her and picked her up and rocked her gently, humming softly to her.

After a few minutes she fell asleep.

His eyes gazed down at her gentle, happy, but sad.

This young girl was the last of her kind. All her family was gone. And the family of her's that he knew of, seemed to hate her.

The Force was strong in her. It surrounded her, and made her glow in a spiritual sense. A hope lit in his ancient hazel green eyes, a hope for this dry, dying galaxy which was tumbling into darkness. A hope that someday this Helive girl would restore peace and unity to the galaxy.

"Train you, I will, Youngling," he said quietly, putting the jewel he had found around the child's neck, "Great Jedi you will be someday."

His voice trailed off, "Someday.."

He meditated in the Force as it showed him a glimse of her future.

"Painfull your future is, much pain, much loss, much suffering. Anger, hate, despair. Much suffering... Much suffering..." he stroaked her soft, chubby, little face, "But over come it you can."

He hadn't found this girl by accident, she had a purpose, no, a destiny! If this girl in the future chose light over darkness, she would make a difference, a difference that would change the world forever.

_Authores Note:_

_I hope you like the prologue. I'm sorry if I mess something up or make someone OOC._

_I'm doing my best. I'm not a Star Wars exspert so not everything will be pefect._

_Oh and Just to let ya know I got the food idea's and the "gumbo" from a Star Wars book so don't be like,"EW" and complain to me about it. K?_


	2. 1 The Awakening

Chapter 1 The Awakening

Moss softly floated through the air at the quiet swamp lands in the Degobah system. Everything was still and silent save for the soft howling of the winds and somedays the silent trickle of rain. It almost seemed as if everything was afraid to breath since Yoda died and joined the Force. It was almost as if the earth was afraid to disturb him or had such great respect for him that nothing would dare to move.

Luke Skywalker walked sorrowfully down the path leading to Yoda's untouched house since he had passed away.

Skywalker carefully made his way into the small, brown, moss covered house trying not to damage anything so it could be just as it was before the old Jedi Master had died.

Luke looked down at the small bed in where Master Yoda had vanished.

He was gone, gone forever.

_It's up to me. _Luke thought. _I'll have to convince everyone at the Temple that I should be made the new Jedi Master._

Luke smirked conceded. _I deserve it._

Luke made his way outside and stood staring at Yoda's home.

_No one should be allowed to come here._

Luke picked up thick branch and, whith two rocks, sparked a fire.

_Rest in peace my Master._

Suddenly the wind howled blowing fiercly, not only did it put out the torch but it made Luke fall over and fall in the swampy water.

When Luke came up for air he was shocked at what he saw.

The small house glowing a bright green light streaming out every direction.

Luke could hear the Force whispering.

_"He can't die just yet..."_

Look frowned in disapproval. "It's all right!" he called to the Force, "I can take his place."

It whispered again.

_"He can't die just yet..."_

Luke watched fear stricken as ghosts of past Jedi flew into the house. Some Luke recognized. Some he didn't.

The light grew brighter, a blinding glow, then burst into seperate white lights, floating and dancing around like fairies.

Then everything was as it were.

Luke was still.

Then he saw it. A shadow. A small hunched back, shadow with pointy ears.

Then it came out, still hidden over in the dark so only a figure could be seen.

As a passing light floated by the figure, before it disappeared, Luke could see the shadow's eyes, those familar hazil green eyes, narrowed and slitted like dragon's eyes, staring at him.

The sound of the Force drifted off and echoed as it left,_"He.. **can't**.. die... just... yet.."_

Luke Skywalker was shaking from the top of his head to the souls of his feet.

Was it a ghost? No it wasn't!

Yoda, was alive!

* * *

A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far, Far Away... 

After the war with Sith had seemed to have come to an

end, the Republic, in honor of Master Yoda's death, rebuilt

the Jedi Temple and established a whole new order. After discovering

Yoda's resurrection, the Jedi Council voted that Yoda would once again

be appointed leader of the Council. This gave the Republic a new hope,

a hope that they could be saved from the new threat of evil that was rising

against them. And a hope evil would be vanquished forever.

That hopfully, maybe, just maybe could destroy their new threat himself.

And yet _there was another.._


	3. 2 The new Jedi Order

Chapter 2 The New Jedi Order

The rose garden welcomed its visiters with its beautful never dying fragrance. Yoda snuffed in the air pleased.

"Don't you think we should get going to the Jedi coucil chamber?" Luke asked impatiently.

"One thing you never learned, patience."

Yoda walked slowly into the garden where he took in everything. It looked beautiful! Roses, and some other flowers, were everywhere. A couple of flowers lined a path leading to the small a pond and others made a ring around a fountain.

The old Jedi made his way to the pond and scurried onto a rock near it.

He thought. _As good as the old Jedi temple, it is not, but home this is._

It was good to be home.

* * *

Starlette walked nervously down the hall of the Jedi Temple. If was her first day at the new, what she would call it, "Jedi school", and new home.

She was trying to find her dorm.

She looked at her paper, "_A 125_." she looked up. _There it is!_

Starlette hurried into her room whirling her duffle bag over her shoulder and dragging her heavy black suitcase behind her.

She opened the door.

"Hi!" she said to all the girls in the room.

They stared at her.

She set her bags down.

"I'm Startlette."

"What the hell are you?" a human girl with brown hair, asked.

"I'm a Jedi." she laughed.

"No, no, what are "_you"_."

"I'm a Helive." she replied.

"I thought they were all dead?" the girl said, standing up and examining Starlette.

"Well that's not entirely true I just happen to-"

Starlette stopped when the girl started fingering her neckless.

Starlette grabbed the girls hand nastily, "Don't you ever touch that!" she said in a cold, dark voice.

Starlette squeezed the girls hand until she dropped it.

The girl stepped back in fear.

_"Miss Nova please report to the Council chamber, Miss Starlette Nova, please." _A loud speaker anounced.

Starlette dropped her bags and put her hands on her cheeks, "Oh no! The Meeting!" then she hurried out of the room

* * *

Luke and Master Yoda both finally reached the Council room.

Luke pushed a button on the wall and the door opened.

The Masters could be counted on one hand, one from Dorin, one from Alderaan, one from Vorzyd V and..

Yoda's eyes enlarged.

Could it be?

There standing to the left of the room, by a Padawan, was Obi-Wan Kenobie!

"Master Kenobie?" he said, aproaching him.

"Master Yoda! It's nice to see you again!" he said cheerfully.

"How did you-"

"Probably the same way you did, but I have less time than you have." Obi-Wan said in a whisper.

They both smiled.

"And this is my young apprentice, Ryou Snydney."

The aprentice bowed forward formally.

Yoda nodded slowly then he looked around, "Why is the Council meeting not starting?"

"We're waiting for someone."

Just then the door opened. Behind it was a seventeen year old girl panting and gasping for breath. Some of her blue waist lenghth hair hung in her face.

Yoda lit up when he saw her.

"Sorry, I'm a little late," she got out, "I was coming around the corner and well, the janitor couldn't get out of the way fast enough and the floor was slippery so I-"

"It's all right," Obi-Wan laughed, "you're just in time."

Starlette let out a heavy breath then stood next to Ryou.

When she noticed Yoda there she smiled and waved.

"We believe there is a new threat to the galaxy that has a emerged and we believe one of the students may be a spy."

"Sense him can't you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly, "The dark side has once again clouded our vision. But we won't take this lightly. Do you know who it is Master Yoda?"

"Felt the dark side I did, tell who it was from, I could not."

"I want to take this oportunity to tell you three." he said, looking at the apprentices in the room, "to take caution with the other students, anyone could be this spy."

The meeting went on for quite some time until it finally ended.

Starlette was glad it was over. She hadn't seen Master Yoda in such a long time and when they had told her he was dead her heart had broke.

As the Jedi Masters began to exit Starlette noticed something out of the cornor of her eye.

That blond apprentice standing next to her was staring at her.

She turned her head to him,"What?"

"Are you new here?" asked the apprentice.

"Yeah, I just got here this morning."

Obi-Wan cut in ,"Ryou this is Starlette she's the one I told you about."

After most of the Masters left she decided to go talk to Master Yoda.

"Please excuse me." she said bowing.

After she walked away Ryou whispered, "She's really beautiful. Are you sure she's the chosen Jedi?"

"She is, but it's really her decision."

"Master Yoda!" she said happily, dropping to her knees, hugging him, then kissing him on the forehead. "I'm so glad to see you! I thought you were dead!"

Ryou rushed over, "You can't do that! It's against the rules!"

"Why? Jealous are you? Kiss me too you want to? _Hmmm_?"

Ryou face turned beat red, "That's not what I meant!" he said starting to get fumed.

Obi-Wan held him back, "Please excuse my apprentice, he's an idiot sometimes."

Ryou looked around at him raged, "WHAT!"

Starlette laughed letting Yoda go, "How did you come back to life? How?"

Yoda coaxed her to come close, he whispered," I am Yoda, great Jedi Master, conquer anything I can."  
Starlette and Yoda laughed together.

* * *

Yoda walked with Obi-Wan through the newly made Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Finally, Yoda found his new favorite rock to sit on and he climbed up it.

Obi-Wan sat on the edge of a fountain.

"Starlette has changed, she's not as focused as she used to be." he sighed, "It was my mistake to make Luke be her mentor. He can't even Master himself let alone someone else. He's changed too."

"Changed her he has, many hidden anger in her there is. Good she is at hideing it, but see it I can."

"That sounds familar." Obi-Wan chuckled, "only my apprentice doesn't hide his anger."

"Much anger in him. Why is he your apprentice?"

"He has a strong Force and a good heart when it comes down to it, I just have to get him to let go of his hate. And Starlette.. I don't know what's troubling her."

Yoda shook his head.

"Concerned for her I am."

There was silence.

"More important matters are there. Investigate this new threat to the galaxy I must."

"Alone?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

"Maybe not. Take your new Padawan I might.. And Starlette too, perhaps."  
"We have a very skilled Jedi Knight you might consider taking with you. He's very talented and wise for his age."

"Name of him?"

"Damean."

"Perhaps good he would be, talk to him I would like."

Obi-Wan smiled, "First, why don't you let me show you to your room."

They walked a ways then then reached it.

It was nice little dorm. The walls were white with green paneling and the carpets were mossy dark green. In the main room there was a sofa with a lamp on one side and a vase of roses on the other, in front of the sofa was a coffee table, and some nice plants. It was the den. It was aquipt with all the required things for a Jedi Masters room. A bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen, a counceling room, e.t.c.

"What do you think?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda walked in slowly and sat on the sofa.

He picked up a rose and sniffed it.

"Nice this is." he replied. _Home, I am._


	4. 3 Darkness In The Night

Chapter 3 Darkness In The Night

"It's getting dark out," Obi-Wan observed out the window, "I think I'll leave to get some rest, it's been a long day for both of us."

Yoda smiled understanding his meaning.

"Tomorrow I'll introduce you to Damean, I'm sure you'll find him worthy of you mission."

"Look forward to it, I will."

Obi-Wan left.

Yoda walked to the window and gazed out of it, he saw something and his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Starlette tossed and turned in her sleep as her recuring nightmares tortured her. Not the same dream but always something terrible. Obi-Wan had mentioned these might be the Force showing her the future, but she hoped not. They were all the same, pain, suffering and sometimes she was the one causing it. All in all, she just wished these dreams would stop.

Starlette was startled awake by the sound of a window being broken.

A chill ran down her spine as the sound of footsteps got closer and closer to her bed. Her shaking hand slid down the side of the bed searching for her lightsaber. She found it and brought it to her side.

Her heart sped when she heard the sound of another coming to life. She rolled onto her back with her's bursting to life as well, holding it up just before she was chopped in half. The light from the lightsabers didn't give her a good look of who it was, but she did know whoever it was was wearing a black mask.

She kicked him and he flew back wards.

Girls awoke with a start, at the sound when they looked at him they screamed and hurried out of the room.

Starlette jumped to her feet, but only to get knocked down again by the strange ninja. She kicked him in the face making him fall back.

Starlette jumped off of her bed and took a fighting stance. The ninja went at it, sparks flew as their lightsabers smacked against each other. The ninja was really good! His technique was unbelievable! He attacked with incredible speed and precise attacks.

Even though he was clearly better than Starlette she was still good and was able to put up a good fight. Unfortunately not good enough, for a moment she let her guard down and even though she blocked his attack he was still able to burn into her flesh with his lightsaber.

She screamed and held her shoulder. The ninja wasted no time and kicked her down immediatly, making her lightsaber fly out of her hand.

She lay there still holding her shoulder. The ninja spun his lightsaber in a circle and readied it to bring it down on her. She rolled out of the way letting the lightsaber go through the floor. He pulled it back out, put his foot down on her chest to hold her, then got ready to try again.

She screamed.

_**BAM!**_

Yoda came flying through the air kicking the guy in the back and sending him into an end table.

"Yoda!" Starlette exclaimed.

"Get out here!" he ordered her pointing to the door.

She didn't want to, she would feel ashamed for running from a fight, but Yoda knew best and she did as he told her.

Yoda raised his lightsaber high in the air ready to attack. But the ninja seemed to have no interest in him and as soon as Starlette left he

jumped out the window. Yoda ran to it, his eyes scanning for him, but he couldn't see him anywhere. How this guy got into the Jedi Temple was beyond him, he assumed that maybe the Jedi weren't as aware as they once had been and just missed him.

He turned his lightsaber off and shook his head. He walked into the hallway where all the frightened young girls had gathered.

"We're all going to die!" one of them screamed.

"They were after me!" one of the girls insisted.

"What are we going to do?" one of them panicked.

Yoda held up a hand, "Fear not! Safe it is! Gone he is!"

"But Master Yoda! He's going to kill us!" one on the girls shouted.

"Back into your rooms go." he told them.

They were hestitent but they did as he said.

He watched them go in, his eyes searched for Starlette. He spotted her but she wasn't going to her room.

"Starlette!" Yoda called after her.

She ran even faster.


	5. 4 Back Attack

Chapter 4 Back Attack

Starlette made her way for the garden. She could have sworn she had just seen that stupid ninja. _Now where did he go?_

Unknown to her; someone was coming up behind her.

"When I find that stupid assasion I'm going to chop him into a million pieces! I'll teach him to-"

She stopped short when someone pounced her from behind. The two tussled on the ground. While they rolled along she snatched her lightsaber from her belt. (She had changed into her Jedi robes before she went out.) and turned it on. She was able to see that her attacker was undoubtably her enemy. It looked like that ninja before only it wasn't the same one. This one had two red lightsabers.

As they rolled along Starlette realized they were getting very close to the small pond in the garden. Instead of rolling along until they splashed into the pond she decided she would use the Force to send him flying. Unfortunately the assasin had the same idea.

The two wound up sending eachother flying. The assassin fell into the pond and Starlette hit a tree.

The asassin quickly stood and continued to attack. For a moment Starlette was knocked out but she quickly snapped out of it. But when she did the assassin was all ready flying through the air toward her. She reached for her lightsaber but it was gone. As the assassin came down she lept out of the way. The assasson wound up flying flat into the tree.

Starlette looked around frantickly for her lightsaber but she couldn't find it.

"Oh no.." she said out loud.

"Oh, yes," a voice from behind her said.

When she turned she got kicked in the forehead. She fell back hitting a rock as she hit the ground. For an instant she was dizzy then she was back to normal, not that it mattered. The next instant she was lifting into the air, the assassin was force choking her! Her fingers wrapped around her throat. Things started to darken around her. _This is it..._

The next moment she fell. Her eyes didn't open to see what was happening. She heard a lightsaber buzz to life and someone scream.

Then it was silent. Then someone picked her up. _Great.. _She thought. _Obi-Wan saved me and now I'm going to get a lecture.. _Her eyes opened a little... it _wasn't_ Obi-Wan!

The person who held her was a handsome young man with black hair and red eyes. He wore a dark brown Jedi robe and a red sweat band around his forehead.

She was silent. Her eyes looked down. He held a red double bladed lightsaber in his hand.

She gasped. _A Sith! Wait.. If he's a Sith why is he wearing a Jedi robe?_

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine.." she answered quietly. She blushed slightly.

Starlette looked around. The assassin lay dead on the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" the Jedi asked.

"I was-"

"Starlette!" Called a familar voice.

No sooner then the voice had called the owner of it appeared.

"M-Master Yoda!" Starlette stammered.

The old Master said nothing, he only eyed the young man suspicously.

"I-I-I." Starlette's face turned beet red as she realized she had been caught in a rather ackward moment. "P-put me-me down!"

Starlette scrambled out of the boy's arms and stood to her feet.

Yoda still said nothing.

"M-Master Yoda this is, uh, uh.."

"Damean." the young man answered. "Damean Calidad."

"Damean?" Yoda repeated, "Told me so much about you, Obi-Wan has."

Damean bowed, "I am flattered I have been mentioned to such a great Jedi Master as yourself."

There was long silence between them all, Yoda's eyes strayed to Starlette. This made her extremely nervous.

"Well um, now that we all know each other, I think I'll be going." Starlette made an attempt to walk away.

"Have a word with you, I would like." Yoda said to her.

_Damn. _She thought. "O-ok."

* * *

When they came to Yoda's appartment the first thing she asked was, "Am I in trouble?"

"Yes," Yoda answered, "but not in the way you think."

Starlette fidgetted nervously, "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer at first. He just sat there quietly, making circles in the air with his stick, "After you someone _is_." he finally answered.

_Huh? _"What? Me? Why?"

He didn't answer.

Silence.

Then he spoke, "Move you to a different room, we would like."

_Why did he avoid my question? _"Why?"

"For the safety of the others, precautions we must take."

_Is there something wrong with me? _"O-ok if that's what you think is best."

Yoda nodded.

_Or... _"Where's my new room?" she asked. _is there something..._

She was surprised by his answer, "Here."

_...He doesn't want me to know?_

_Authore's Note: Sorry that the chapters are becoming so short.. I got so busy with other fics I'm working on that I forgot most of what I was going to write... I hoped you liked it anyways.._


End file.
